run this town
by 7th fire
Summary: when there's war between weapons and miesters only one can stand between the forces that have held the balance of the world for so long. when he draws his blade there will be one question.  throughout death city. who's gona run this town? m for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I dont own so dont sue.

Author note. A piece I decided to do for a character that doesnt get enough credit. In this tale mifune will take the spotlight as both a warrior and a teacher.

Summerizer. Magic has its means but the ends dont always turn out. Mifune has realized this and as such has dedicated himself to being a warrior. Something he had hoped to pass down to the students of the dwma. However when a war breaks out between meister's weapon's and the like, the sword god is the only one left without a claim to make. Lord death has made it clear. "this chao's must come to an end." by that mifune must now be the coin that is tossed to ensure that the world is not torn appart by those he had helped to empower. Can the sword god's wrath right that which is so obviously wrong.?

Ch 1. those who can... do.

"focus child... this is only training. Anger like that is unnecessary. In the heat of battle that would get you killed." mifune patiently waited for one of the more hot headed miesters to calm down before continuing. "now. Once more... but calmly" the outcome was no different with their second attempt and he noticed their frustration.

"you'll get the hang of it kiddo..." sid had made his appearance. "trust me I wouldnt lie about something like that. That's just the kind of man I was."

mifune sighed briefly before patting the meisters shoulder "class is dismissed. Ill see you all tomorrow." his command issued the rest of the students departed. "and to what do I owe the visit oh undead one."

"appologies for interrupting your class but lord death has sommoned a meeting of the faculty members. Youre on the list."

"its worse than that isnt it?" he was aware of the tension in the undead man's voice.

"youve heard the new's lately right?"

"im afraid I havent."

"there's decention amongst the ranks."

"and by that you mean?"

"lately there has been roumors that meisters and weapons from the upper classes are taking sides."

"this would be bad if it didnt take both of them to adiquately contest with just one powerful opponent."

"we're not talking about a small scale group brawl... we're on the verge of a riot... even if we have the faculty under control... with so many adversaries... it could mean all out warfare... espescially if you have weapons and miester's with mixed blood."

"i see... when is the meeting..."

"actually you were the only one missing so I decided id find you and bring the rest of the faculty along for the ride" lord death then made his presence known to the swordsmen.

"shinigami sama" the samurai took a belated nod of acknowlegement as he observed the reaper followed by spirit, stein, and naigus "what are we dealing with?"

"its like sid already explained. The students are in upheavle... someone is setting up factions... miesters and weapons may need to cooperate when it comes to dealing with witches... but against eachother. They're on equal terms."

"what real damage can they do? Weapons need miesters and miesters vice versa..."

"we've already had several attacks on miester students from their weapon parnters and as a result the miesters are taking action outside of the counsel of the faculty. Im placing you and sid as enforcers of the law in this case. Spirit and stien will run reconnesence as to what the finner details are. This chaos must come to an end before it gets too far out of hand. I will not have decention in the acadamy. Now as a teacher you must enlighten them. But as a leader you must issue out the command. If this means you have to punish the ranks... then so be it."

"killing children is not on my agenda shinigami sama."

"whatever you deem necessary mifune... that is the point. Mind you we dont want to kill anyone... but if that is what it takes we must be prepared."

"but..."

"no buts.. this is serious... can you handle this?"

"those who can... do" with that mifune left the premisis. 'this cannot be as simple as desention.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I disclaim is that good enough?

Mifune has been enlightened on the situations concerning the dwma miester/weapon war. However his resolve to punish those responsible is for lack of a better word questionable. Stein and spirit have been sent as recon agents to both sides most known factions. Mifune has been deemed the primary enforcer of lord deaths will. Now he will have to do the one act he has forbiden himself from for most of the course of his life. He must defend himself and the dwma against ' the children.'

ch 2. blackstar vs tsubaki. "falling stars and dying flowers." wounded warrior.

"im tellin ya. This isnt right." sids quiet voice was like nails on a chalk board to mifune's honed sense of hearing. "these kids couldnt possibly..."

"quiet..." the samurai's words were absolute as he covered sid's undead mouth. "this is a risky situation."

Between the two men and the far side of the allyway they were traversing were a pair of students both of them were very familiar with.

Blackstar and Tsubaki it seemed were having a confrontation of words. However from mifune's vantage point it seemed more like a lovers quarel.

"blackstar we shouldnt fight like this. We've been partners for a long time. Friends for longer than that." she seemed to still retain some reason as her voice begged with the blue haired assassin.

"im the star tsubaki. You dont seem to get that. Im a god. And as a god it is my job to make sure the rest of my subjects get what they desire. Unfortunately I cant argue that humans are superior to weapons. And with this war between the students I must choose between those who are worthy and those who arent." blackstar's general thick headed self absorbtion was prominent as he made a heroic pose. " I have no choice but to hunt down and destroy the rest of the weapons in the academy that oppose me."

"and what about soul? He's your friend. And liz and patty... what about me... are we just another notch in your belt."

"of course there could be room for the two of you I suppose. But I cant make any guarentees"

"so youd just kill us all... what's gotten into you?"

"that isnt important. What matters is you're standing in my way. Im taking you down!"

without warning blackstar lunged at her lethal intent burning in his eyes. And the fight was on. Blasts from blackstar and smoke from tsubaki made seeing the two near impossible but the crashing sound of flesh on brick was clear.

"blackstar... stop" her screams of pain then beaconed the two men out into the fray and within moments sid had managed to grab tsubaki and mifune was left to deal with blackstar.

"child I dont want to do this..." mifune drew one of his katanas.

"youre just one of them. If you think you can out shine me youre stupid. Ive beat you twice." the boys response was hostile but uncharacteristic.

"but now your weapon can no longer assist you. You will not win this. Surrender."

"professor mifune... there's something wrong with him. Thats not blackstar..." tsubaki was concious but weak from the intense beating she had received from her partner. "please dont hurt him."

"Ill be careful I promise."

he had almost no time to react when the students barage began. The attack was swift and strong leaving the samurai with few options but to conduct a counter offensive. His speed aside it didnt take long to incopacitate an unarmed blackstar regardless of his strength. A few quick slashes and a well placed kick and the battle was over.

"odd... the blackstar I knew was stupid yes... but not foolhardy so much as to attack an armed opponent so supirior to his skill level... and without concideration of a plan no less... hmm?" mifune's trained eyes caught sight of a suspicious insect flying away from the incopacitated boy.

"what was that?" sid's voice echoed as he walked to the far side of blackstar attempting to get a better view. "witch magic?"

"no... something... older."

"blackstar..." tsubaki's voice was strained as if trying to hold back tears.

The samurai looked on with what appeared to be a tinge of sadness. Outside tsubaki was obviously upset but inside she was dying and he knew that.

"he's fine tsubaki. He's just conked out. He'll be up and running again in no time." sid's reassuring words seemed to comfort the girl but mifune knew better. Blackstar wasnt just knocked out from the blows he received from the samurai. Something more sinister lurked deeper.

"carry him to the infirmary. I have a hunch I know where to go from here." the samurai's words sparked concern from the undead man's usually self aware mind.

"you sure. You might need back up."

"youre dead already. You cant go where im about to." 'I only hope that this isnt what I think it is.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Okay I disclaimed.

Okay for any future reference im actually bending the characters age possibly but im trying to stay as true to his nature as humanly possible. Either way that stated time for chapter 3 finaly.

Also note that I reference title of chapter : area and or main plot "chap title" extra reference: I had someone once ask me why and simply put I dnt know.

I dont think I need to reiterate what happened last time. But thanks to the events blackstar is out and tsubaki is down. Leaving mifune to find the cause of the problem and put a quick stop to a near riot.

Ch3. the miasmal "lord of the dead" old one.

Taking ally ways was not part of his favorite hobbies, but after stepping out into the main thoroughfare mifune realized just how bad things had gotten. The students were not violent per say but aggressive towards one another. Discontented sneers and shoves of ill manner seemed very present in the streets he hopped sid would be able to transport tsubaki and blackstar without insiting an incident.

The air was thick with the tension and it seemed he was the only one of the crowd not being stabbed at by their former friends eyes. 'this is a very bad sign.' the crowed seemed to still themselves. His senses were hightening and the choking claustrophobia took over. Within a few seconds his senses registered an angry presence 'this spells trouble.' and then there was the rock. He didnt know who from or for that matter the intended target but it struck a young meister girl. And the riot ensued.

Waves of children once friends now charged swinging books and random objects at eachother. Weapons however were getting the upper hand due to their ability to transform into partial weapons and mifune could not simply allow the senseless violence to continue.

The swords were thrown, the tape was laid, and the sword god brandished his title. He took no satisfaction in fighting this fight but it seemed if he did not many would die. So he cleared the ranks. Wave after wave striking down former students and newcomers alike. Each blow a wound inflicted on himself as well as the opponent.

"enough!" he then levitated one of the swords and the tape surrounding bound the opposition to their places. "you are academy miesters and weapons. What good is it to fight amongst yourselves. Ive never seen such foolishness!" one broke free and he struck him with the blunt side of one of his blades.

"mifune!?" sid now emerged with the unconcious form of blackstar and supported an injured tsubaki. "everything alright out here?"

"they wont be going anywhere. Round up the faculty and have them escorted to safty. And preferably isolation from eachother. Im getting to the bottom of this before it gets any more out of hand." he straightened his posture and procured one of his sword bags. "ill be back for that when I return. Make sure they are not tampered with."

"i got it." sid surveyed the damages noting most of the students now completely knocked out and the few retaining conciousness blatantly too week to fight back. "sometimes that guy freaks me out."

he'd lost count of the years. Hundreds of times he thought he would never have to see this place again. Yet here he was forced to return to the dark recesses of this hell forgoten by time. A place even death it seemed had forgotten. The qliph. It wasnt a happy place the qliph. Nor was it sad. Nor was it neutral. It was a wrathful area. That seemed to watch in outrage at anyone foolish enough to endevor its steep climbs and treacherous terrain. Filled to the brim with monsters even witches would dare not disturb this place was as darkly forboding as the shinigami's cloak and only he knew who or better what made this place its preffered hunting ground.

Tartarus the miasmal. A creature of legend. And supposedly a true immortal it was tatarus that had created the qliph. He and lord death were at one time allies which is why mifune himself was no stranger to the shinigami's stories of conquest with an old friend before his council rose. Tartarus was a creature that not one living soul had laid eyes on in eons. His legend had faded into myth and myth into mystery then slowly into nonexistance. He like the qliph an area devoid of any human life was forgotten. No living creature had laid eyes on tartarus since before asuras incarceration. No one but mifune. And the sword god remembered the miasmal very well.

In his youth mifune remembered training. His sword master a very harsh man pushed mifune to his limits every single day until eventually he surppased him. And then mifune would seek out a new enemy who would prove even less challanging and his hunger for battle would stay dissatisfied. Wave after wave in numbers and skills of various quantity and quality and not but a few had matched him in his unnaturally long life. Only the two star clan assasins one of which was an arrogant child and the other an already dead man, and the miasmal. The legendary specter of the qliph. A story handed down to him by his swordmaster and his before that. An millenias old tale repeated until mifune out of arrogance and pride sought out the qliph.

It was this place he sought that would be a true test of his skill and power. The creatures that thrived here were dark and abyssal and the one to be feared above all was tartarus. In his first encounter with tartarus the miasmal the ancient entity laughed at him. Mocking him for his meager toys and foolish sence of pride. And in his rage mifune had challanged the ancient one only to be struck down with but a flick of the miasmal's wrist. He was infuriated but beaten. He remembered bowing in reverence to the miasmal who only laughed harder than before and challanged him to train in the qliph which was what now made mifune the sword god.

The creatures of this dark void were stronger than any normal man or even an average witch. Even the miesters of the dwma seemed weak in comparison to these beasts. It was here that mifune learned more than just his skills. He'd learned humility, caution, strength and a new respect for human life. The beasts were harsh yes. But even more so the environment was unforgiving. Providing no sunlight to speak of but a choking burning atmosphere the likes of which would be found in a scorching desert. And worse still the miasmal forced his hand. Using him as an interesting form of game in what seemed like a contest of cat and mouse. Mifune had countless times been found and fought with the miasmal as part of this game only to be beaten and mocked until one day he had found strength to combat the acient entity. He did not win persay, but had impressed tartarus, and as a result the miasmal relinquished him the title of sword god first and viewed him now not as a pupil but an equal. Reverance aside mifune left this place vowing to himself he would never willingly set foot in its forsaken bowels again. That vow though was now comprimised as mifune had identified one of the qliphs most common creatures far from its natural habbitat.

That sated he knew the miasmal would have known. And as such he broke his vow and entered this hell far deeper to seek out the only being in existance that he knew would have the information he sought. Tartarus was not a being of simple gestures though. He knew well there would be a price to pay for asking from this oddity of time. Likely he would want something in exchange for mifunes questions. And only few certain things entertained the ancient entity.

"tartarus!" he had climbed the highest of the qliphs mountains to the nesting grounds of the miasmal.

"well if the sword god has not come to call im not standing today." he appeared sudden from the wall in front of mifune. Blended with the mountains bone like structures. Camoflauged in a black cloak with skeletal armor protruding where the shadow like cloth did not cover. "very intriguing. And what have you returned for. Do you care for another game? Perhaps we shall enhance the dificulty this time. It has been ages since I last had company." the dark figure stood his full hight an intimidating few heads higher than mifune himself.

"i seek information old one. The snare flys have entered lord deaths domain. And the academy is in upheavle what pray tell would you know of this?" mifune was short but not hostile. He knew well idol threats meant nothing to this creature.

"ah. You have noticed my drones I see. They are of no concern to the meisters of the academy. They are simply my eyes and ears the world over. I am bored in my old age. So an entertaining show is sometimes refreshing." he laughed heartily raising a hand which sparked a large flame in the small pit mifune had not noticed between them. "come indulge me in the ways of the world sword god. Perhaps we will play later. For now I am amused at your return and wish to know of your travles."

"very well." he played patient and sat "tell me how long have you been watching?"

"oh Ive eyed the academy since lord death instituted it. You see we have an agreement the reaper and I." he chuckled amusedly. "he reaps the souls of the dying and I torment the souls of the guilty. Not a pleasure unless you know what they have done."

"and that is why the qliph is here? As torment to the damned." he quirked an eye in akward acknowledgement. "i see no humans or souls. What exactly do you do here old one.?"

"ah you would not see the souls no. but can you not feel the rage in this place? The hatred of life?" he stretched his arms in reference of the surroundings .

"yes... it is palpable." the sword god narrowed his eyes in question.

"where do you think the evil of the world goes when it dies? Souls are not just digested into a weapons system no. their power may be taken but a soul never truly gets destroyed. no. its sent here. To the qliph. And I mold it into a new world. To punish the wicked and cast them out of the land of the living." he became darker. "the trees. The mountains. The beasts. They are all part of the evil I punish. And as such they become part of the qliph. And not one soul here is free of its eternal damnation. No one but you my friend. As a living creature you are the only thing here that may leave this place."

"and that is why you havent killed me? Im no fool tartarus. I know well what this place does to one who stays here." he glared knowingly.

"and yet here you are. Free of the madness and death of my relm. But youre not here for training. Of that I already know. And obviously you arent here on a friendly social call so I assume you are here about the conflicts between the miesters and weapons. Am I not correct?" a low rumble became the ancient beings voice.

"yes. But im also curious as to why youre pets linger in the world of the living." mifune's patience grew thin.

"as I said I have watched the world from here at my post since the qliph was formed. Ive been silent for thousands of years. But recently the witches have begun to move on my teritory. Necromancy is as you know a forbidden art. But that is because it interferes with my world. I am not fond of my quary being taken from me. The meisters the reaper controls are not adequately suiting their purpose. So I am watching their progress. I intend no movement yet. But warn the reaper. If such blantant disregard for my law is not quelled soon. I will unleash my wrath. And I will spare not one soul that interferes. Sword god. You know all too well what im truly capable of. Warn your employer my patience grows thin with his methods of correction. I am a patient man. So I will for now let death have his petty war. But when the time comes. I will move. And any witch miester weapon or other entity in my path will be rent assunder. But that has yet to pass." the miasmal's tone was both calculated and calm but even mifune's bravado was shaken at his blunt threat he did in fact know the miasmals rage was not something to be taken lightly.

"so of the conflict in the academy? The meisters and weapons are not simply having a disagreement. They legitimately hate one another. Once insepperable friends are now turning on eachother. What do you know of this old one.?" he tried to shake the feeling of intimidation.

"it is witch magic to be certain. I do not interfere with such children in the prime of their lives. That would be bending the rules. However the witches are not completely at fault. Though it is their magic that brought this there Is deeper power causing the disruption. Something even beyond my control. The witches have dug simply too deep and now I fear they have found something they shouldnt have. Or perhaps something found them." he cupped the chin of the dark mask he wore and mifune took a moment to study him.

He was well over seven feet in hight, that was obvious. He was presumably muscular under all of the armor and black which was his attire. Large bone covered hands protruded from the cowl he wore and what appeared to be a small human skeleton hung limply as if crucified to from his chest. A dark hood covered his head laden with a spiked crown representing his athourity in the qliph and a mask resembling a demented human skull covered the upper portion of his face, the lower half being covered with a dense black cloth that made facial recognition impossible. Upon his shoulders could be seen the skulls of some large horned creature resembling what appered to be a malformed human skull but less thick and rounded almost flattened to the miasmals massive shoulders, horns protruding downward from the temples. On his back was a seiries of spear like bones that carried chains and lanterns of various shapes allong with more skeletal appendages and parts. His knees were outfited with ornate emblembs of evil skulls whos eyes were enlaid with rubies and teeth of saphires. The massive boots the over sized creature bore were bone like in material and carved with almost root like designs which vaguely rose to make human shapes within their design. And lastly upon the skeleton crucified to his chest was a pendant shaped like a massive human heart that glowed an intense ruby red at all times.

"sword god If my mere figure isnpires such awe I can only imagine what you would do should I unleash my true power." the massive creature let out a roaring laugh. "but I digress. I am worried for the world outside the qliph. But it is against the balance for me to interfere. It is with my most humble request that you assist me in rectifying this situation. The witches must be stopped before whatever entity that theyve revived comes to life."

"and what would you have me do? I am a faculty member of the dwma. Not a mercenary." he sighed.

"and as such it is your duty to make sure that the meisters of the academy do not suffer the fate of the worlds woes. I ask that you seek out the grand witch and propose a treaty of sorts and end this foolish use of necromancy. I would not enjoy having to leave my post to destroy both sides. So I ask that you stop my coming and end this before I am forced to take drastic measures" he crossed his large arms calmly.

"they will not agree to a treaty with death." he scoffed.

"then perhaps its time you showed them your title." the dark lord laughed as he vanished into the night. "do this for your beloved students. Or their fate will be as this place."


End file.
